Don't Be Scared
by MikasaSmackherman
Summary: Told from Eren's point of view, a short little fluff about what happened after Levi beat him up at the trial, where he shares his feelings for the man just a little. Rated T just to be safe.


Eren x Levi – Ereri

**DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine, I don't own them, blah blah blah, they are the property of Isayama Hajime, a sadist who loves to make teenagers cry by making them fall in love with characters and then BRUTALLY MURDER THEM. Isayama Hajime is also the owner of Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan and I am not.**

This is for my imouto! As I promised her an Ereri fluff, and it's so short and shit, I'm sorry, I'm just so bad at yaoi and fluff fics xD FORGIVE ME!

To me, Levi will always be like one of those special candies you find in Sina. He has a very hard shell, which puts a lot of people off, but if you're lucky enough to break through, you're going to find the sweetest creation. I know this is weird for me to say, given how badly Heichou usually treats me in the public eye. But, you don't see him when we're alone. I've been under Levi's watch for quite some time now, and I remember quite well the first time we made physical contact. Mostly because he kicked the living shit out of me, and I was pretty scared of him up until later on that day. I'm gonna tell you what happened once Levi took me back to my room.

I sat down on my bed, shaking a little. The pain was fading, seeing as my body was healing itself pretty quick, but I was really nervous. Levi shut the door and turned to look at me with those dark, tired eyes. I frowned a little, shrinking back when he walked towards me. He stopped, frowning, before sighing and looking down. He sat at the end of my bed, keeping a distance from me, "I'm sorry, Eren, that I had to hurt you."

I was speechless. Not by his words, but by his voice. He had spoken quietly, but the emotion was evident. He was genuinely sorry, and he seemed to actually HURT over the fact he'd stopped the lights out of me.

"Heichou…I…"

"Eren, please don't be afraid of me," Levi looked at me with upset, I was completely shocked. I leaned forward a little with a concerned frown, "Heichou, don't worry, you saved my life."

"But the fear in your eyes, Eren," Levi whispered, looking down with gritted teeth. He shut his eyes, his hands curled into fists on his thighs. I moved closer to him, tentatively reaching out to place my hand on his shoulder. "I can bear seeing others afraid of me, but not you," my Heichou whispered, still unable to relax and look at me. I pouted a little, a sad look on my face. I didn't know what I could say to comfort him. So I just wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close, his head resting on my chest. Levi started in shock, but didn't move. I jumped a little myself when I felt his arms around my waist. I rubbed his back gently, watching him with concern. "Relax, Heichou…it's ok," I whispered, feeling his grip around me tighten. "Levi…" he said softly, prompting me to reply, "sorry…?"

"Call me Levi…" he whispered, I could hear the shakiness. I gently lay back, holding him close as he began to cry. "I'm not afraid of you, Levi, I'm not," I whispered, feeling the wetness of his tears seeping through my blood-stained shirt. He raised his head to look at me then, his eyes dripping tears, his cheeks pink. I smiled a little at him, raising a hand to wipe away a few tears. He caught my wrist tightly then, which made my heart leap, thinking I'd made a mistake somehow. I frowned a little, before making a little sound of surprise.

Levi was kissing me.

My heart began to race, my face flushed red, but his lips were so soft, and he was so gentle. I could feel his warm tears dripping onto my cheeks, but it was his sweet kisses that had most of my attention. He pulled away just a little, scanning my eyes, "I'm going to protect you Eren, always."

His words brought a smile to my face. I felt tears of my own well up in my eyes as I gave a sad chuckle and cupped his cheek, bringing his lips back to mine. My words were lost in our kisses, but I knew he heard them in his heart. I love my Levi, I will never be apart from him. The only thing that can take me from him is death, and I won't go down easily. I fight for humanity. I fight for my friends. I fight for my dead. But most of all, I fight for freedom. Levi is freedom, he gives me my wings to fly. With him, I'll escape the walls, destroy the titans and I will take everything this world has to offer


End file.
